The Chickbusters
by PiscesBaby
Summary: Brains vs. Brawns, who wins? Let AJ Lee be the decider of that.


**A/N: I finally reached the half-way mark in the data in Pokédex 3D. I just got some data a few days ago that inspired this one-shot.**

* * *

April Jeanette watched as her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan, and several other male superstars argued over what makes a great wrestler: strength or ability. Though she saw this as nothing more than a wrestler's variation of brains vs. brawn, AJ sided with Daniel about ability being better because she herself was a small Diva. At only 5'2", she was the shortest superstar in the WWE, after Hornswoggle. Also agreeing with Daniel was: Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, Chris Jericho, and Dolph Ziggler. Disagreeing with Daniel was: the returning Brock Lesnar, Alberto Del Rio, and Mark Henry.

"Guys!" AJ shouted, finally speaking up after listening to their heated debate for an hour, "Can we just agree to disagree? Both philosophies have been met with plenty of success."

"Do you not know what it means to be seen and not heard?" Daniel said quietly to his girlfriend. AJ put her head down and decided not to interfere anymore.

"Obviously, we have had more championship success. Me, Henry, and Alberto have all been world champions," Brock stated boldly.

"So have Mike, Daniel, and I," Chris shot back, "Ziggler may not have held a world title yet, but he performs at championship caliber."

"All size means is that you don't have to work as hard to be a main eventer. At the end of the day though, fans will be talking about the matches we were in more," Mike added.

"Really? Really?" Alberto said, mocking Mike's catchphrase, "Fans talk about your matches? I've never had a fan talk about any of your matches in my life."

"Because they're not worth talking about," Mark boasted, "None of their matches are. Unless, we're in them."

"Yes, because walking around the ring like 'Fee-fi-fo-fum' is what all the fans want to see," Chris responded. He walked around the backstage area like a giant for added effect, making the smaller wrestlers and AJ laugh.

"Do you hear that pop I got? Do any of you get that pop?" Brock challenged.

"I'm pretty sure if any of us left for 8 years, decide we want to come back, and cheap shot John Cena, we would get that pop too," Daniel answered. AJ looked up at Daniel from her seat and smiled in agreement.

"Are any of you even capable of lifting John Cena up on your shoulders with ease?" Brock's question was answered with silence. "Didn't think so."

"Are any of you capable of not using size, but actual wrestling ability to win a match?" Daniel's question was answered with silence. "Didn't think so."

"We don't need it like you pipsqueaks do," Mark finally said.

"_Boys will be boys_," AJ thought to herself. "Can I say something?" she asked aloud.

"No!" They all shouted at her. She withdrew in her seat for a quick second before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked. "Did I say you can leave?"

"Sorry, but Kaitlyn wanted me to meet her at the park around this time. You know I can't leave my fellow Chickbuster hanging high and dry," AJ replied with a lot of spunk.

"Okay fine, go meet up with Kaitlyn while I try to battle ignorance," Daniel said, waving her off.

AJ smiled and ran off into the parking lot. She went to where her rental car was and pulled a capsule-like object out of her pocket. There was a white button in the middle of it and the capsule opened. A red beam of light let something out of it. AJ told the something to stay where it was and she would be back. She proceeded to open the back door seat of the car and pulled out a bottle of Poland Spring. She opened the bottle, put her finger in the water, and dabbed some around her eyes. She closed the water bottle and put it back where she found it. AJ ran frantically back into the arena and at Daniel's side.

Daniel turned to face her, "AJ, what's wrong?"

"Dan…iel," AJ blubbered between fake sniffles, "There's…..some…weird….cre….tu….ne…..my….car."

"AJ, AJ, AJ," Daniel pleaded, trying to get her to stop 'crying'. "Stop crying AJ, stop crying. Tell me what the matter is."

AJ stopped her sniffling and looked at Daniel, Poland Spring tears and all. "There's something near my car. I can't move it."

"That's it?" Daniel asked and she nodded. "Don't worry; I can get rid of it for you."

Daniel went to go on to the parking lot, but was stopped by Brock. "Easy shrimp. You're not much bigger than her. If she can't move it, neither can you. Come on, guys." Brock motioned for Mark and Alberto to follow him into the parking lot. Despite not being told to do so, Chris, Daniel, Mike, and Dolph followed as well. When Brock caught sight of what AJ was talking about, he scoffed and laughed. "This is what you're scared of? I'll admit, it's a little big for its size, but it's still no match for us."

"It does look weird though," Mark added. "It's one of those Pokemon things that's been popping up around here recently, right?"

"I think so," AJ answered with nervousness.

"Man, the Japanese need to leave their freaky looking animals in Japan," Mike said with disgust. "Look at it. All those purple veins make it look like it's on 'roids. And why the hell is it gray? Is that supposed to be hair on its head? And why is it holding an I-beam girder in its hand?"

"Well, Mike," Daniel started, "Animals being exposed to environments they're not supposed to be in is quite common in this age. Besides, if it is one of those Pokemon, AJ has some sort of gadget that can give us information on it."

"You do?" Dolph asked her and she nodded. "Well, why don't use it to see how you could get it to move?"

"It doesn't tell me all of that," AJ answered.

"What does it tell you?" Alberto wondered.

AJ went into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her 'gadget'. "_It's called a Pokédex, but they don't need to know that_," AJ thought to herself. She pointed it at the Pokemon as the guys crowed around her to see what it would say:

_Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokemon and the evolved form of Timburr._ _Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it._

"Well, we'll see about that," Brock replied, moving his neck side to side and jogging in place. He walked up to Gurdurr and attempted to lift it up. Brock's face turned red the longer he tried to lift up the Pokemon. He took in a breath of fresh air and attempted to lift it up again. "How much does this thing weigh?"

AJ opened her Pokédex back up to find out.

_Gurdurr weighs 88.2 pounds._

"That's it?" Alberto said. "And you can't lift it up?" He took his silk scarf off his neck and threw it at Mike. "Make sure it doesn't fall to the ground. It's worth more than you are."

"It's worth more than you are," Mike mocked when Alberto walked away.

"Move out my way, Brock. Let a real MMA fighter show you how it's done."

"Go ahead, Alberto. Test your strength," Brock challenged.

Alberto attempted to lift Gurdurr by its legs. This plan failed, as Gurdurr remained unmoved. Doing as Brock did before and taking a deep breath, he attempted to lift Gurdurr again. Alberto's knees gave out him and he couldn't try anymore.

"This is why you leave a job like this to the World's Strongest Man," Mark said. He walked over to where Brock and Alberto were and pushed them out the way. He spit in his left palm and rubbed it together with the right. He grabbed one of Gurdurr's legs and attempted to lift it up. Still, Gurdurr was unmoved. Because Mark had darker skin than Brock and Alberto, the redness in his face was not as obvious. To Brock and Alberto, it seemed that Mark actually had some success in moving Gurdurr. In actuality, he had achieved nothing.

"Do you not see why brains beat brawn yet, you gelatinous life forms?" Chris said. He went over to AJ's car and pushed Brock, Mark, and Alberto out of his way. "She wasn't asking for someone to lift him. You're supposed to push, not lift you idiots."

"Let's see how well that works for you," Mark said.

Chris tested out his theory by pushing Gurdurr at the waistline, the only part of its body not filled with muscle. Gurdurr, however, still remained unmoved. Unlike the previous three, Chris's touch caused Gurdurr to laugh. Gurdurr remained in place as it laughed though.

"Guys, strength in numbers. Help me," Chris instructed Daniel, Dolph, and Mike. Mike dropped Alberto's scarf on the floor as he and the other rushed to help Jericho.

"Hey! I told you not to drop it," Alberto warned to Mike.

"Oh please, like I'll listen to you," Mike shot back.

"Mike!" Daniel shouted to get his attention, "Focus!"

Dolph, Mike, Chris, and Daniel all worked together to try and push Gurdurr away from AJ's car. The only thing that moved was Gurdurr's girder from her left shoulder to the right. All four of them were blue in the face trying to push Gurdurr out of the way.

Alberto, Brock, and Mark decided they would join in. The three strong men tried to lift up Gurdurr by the legs while the smaller men continued to push Gurdurr's waist. They figured their combined efforts would be able to push Gurdurr and AJ would be able to meet Kaitlyn. More importantly, their egos would be satisfied. What the seven men did instead was fall for AJ's trap.

Since all seven men were not affecting the view of Gurdurr, she was still able to see AJ clearly. "DynamicPunch," AJ mouthed to Gurdurr.

Gurdurr lifted up her left arm and a light blue aura enclosed around it. Starting from the far left, Gurdurr used DynamicPunch on Chris, Dolph, Mike, Daniel, Alberto, Mark and Brock respectively. They all feel on the parking lot ground and Gurdurr looked up at her trainer.

"If you ask me, your whole argument was pointless," AJ said she stepped over Mike. She wrapped an arm around Gurdurr. "Gurdurr and I believe that brains and brawns can coexist just fine. Isn't that right, Gurdurr?"

"Gurdurr!" she replied. With one hand, she flipped the girder around and placed it on the ground next to her. The bodies of the seven unconscious men jumped on impact.

"I hate to have to teach Daniel a lesson the hard way, but he needs to learn to listen," AJ said to Gurdurr. She smiled at the Pokemon, "Let's go meet Kaitlyn, Gurdurr. We don't want to keep a fellow Chickbuster high and dry, right?"

* * *

**A/N: I didn't make this obvious until the very end but, Gurdurr is a female. Forgive me for any confusion.**


End file.
